Racing bicycles usually include a pair of arcuate tubular handlebars, laterally spaced from one another and spacedly overhanging the front wheel of the bicycle. Each handlebar carry a finger actuatable brake lever assembly, mounted at the foremost web of the handlebar and connected by a brake cable to a brake pad in transverse register with the rim of a corresponding one of the two wheels of the bicycle. These two fore and aft extending handlebars merge with a transverse tubular bar forming an integral fore part of the stem of the bicycle main frame.
When the bicycle is in motion, these handlebars are to be grasped by the two hands of the cyclist. It is critical that the cyclists hands have a good command and control of the handlebars, as they are provide inter alia for directional control of the vehicle, center of gravity stability control of the cyclist and bicycle assembly, proper positioning and access for actuating the wheel braking system if need arises. However, as the cyclist pedals to maintain the bicycle in motion in upright dynamic stability condition over ground, corresponding muscular exercise is generated, and thus bodily heat and perspiration levels increase. In particular, perspiration levels tends to increase substantially at the ends of the limbs, i.e. at the feet and hands.
Cyclists that ride racing bicycles for competition, and especially for long-distance “marathon” type tracks, tend to use hand gloves for improved comfort. Some of these hand gloves include pads inside the palm of the glove for comfort cushioning between the palm of the hand and the handle bar. Others include perforated mesh material that allow free escape and release of moisture from the hand palm perspiration.
However, an inconvenience of these hand gloves is that when the gloves engage the handlebar, the perforations in the central palm glove portions in direct contact with the handlebar are in effect undesirably sealed, thus preventing the escape and release of moisture through the glove mesh material at the palm center portion thereof. Unfortunately, that is where moisture build-up tends to be most acute.